By Chance
by KurukiXV
Summary: Sora meets Kairi by chance on an August day, 8/16/14 to be exact. One shot.


Soooo...it's been over four years, maybe five, since I've published something. I wrote this randomly one day after watching all the cut scenes from KH 358/2 Days. My feels just jumped out of my pen. Because yes, I hand wrote this little story. I doubt it's going to turn into a multi-chapter fic, unless you all surprise me and demand more. And give me plot bunnies. I love you all and it is so good to be back.

P.S. I'm a little rusty!

* * *

><p>All Kairi knew was that this guy was a freaking idiot. She hadn't even had this car for an entire month yet and here was somebody rear-ending its perfect bumper. She quickly tried to compose herself, by smoothing back her hair and tucking it behind her ears. She rubbed her hands together and yanked the keys out of the ignition. Composed or not, this guy was definitely going to get a piece of her mind. She stepped out of her vehicle, took a deep breath, and went to inspect the damage. From the impact she felt, it shouldn't be too bad…<p>

Instead, the bumper was crumpled in nearly every place and it seemed unlikely that she would ever be able to open the trunk again. Her eyes narrowed and she whirled around to face the bozo that had done this to her poor car. She came face to face with a man who looked to be about her age, with wild chocolate brown hair. Unfortunately, he was not cute enough to be forgiven.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to hit you. It's just…I was on the phone with my best friend and he had this amazing news and…I'm really sorry."

Kairi inspected the stranger. He really did look quite pitiful, hands in pockets with a sheepish expression on his face.

"You know, that's okay. I mean, it's not, but I'm okay." Before she could say more, he spoke up again.

"That's a relief. I'm glad that you're not hurt. My name's Sora by the way."

"Kairi," she replied.

"Well Kairi, I really am sorry. Let's get this whole thing sorted out. If it's okay with you, I want to pay for the damage."

Pay for the damage? Sure she was pissed, but this was surprising.

"That's okay, I've got car insurance. They'll cover the damage."

"I'm sure they will, but you have a deductible, don't you?"

"Well yes," Kairi admitted. This guy was turning out to be nicer than expected.

"Then let me pay the deductible. Trust me, I can cover it," he assured, smiling.

"That's alright, really. It was an accident and it would be wrong of me to ask you to pay anything-"

"You see Kairi, you're not asking me and I'm not offering. I will give you the money to pay your deductible. It's the least I can do to make up for totally jacking up your car and ruining your day."

Before she could say anything else, the wail of a siren cut her off. The police arrived and proceeded to go about their business. Sora received two tickets (one for talking on the phone, the other for rear-endage) but after a half hour on the scene, Kairi's car was towed away to the nearest body shop.

"Kairi," called Sora.

"Hmm?" She was busy looking after the tow truck carrying her beloved, still new car away.

"I'm really sorry again. I can give you a ride home."

"Oh no Sora, that's okay. I can just get a ride from my sister. I already called her up and asked her to come pick me up."

"Please, Kairi, I feel awful about this. I want to help you, if only to make amends."

Kairi looked at him fully for the first time since she'd stepped out her car. He was dressed in a button-down with a loosened tie, brown slacks and dress shoes. His sleeves were rolled up and he was currently running a hand through his crazy hair, looking at the ground like it was supposed to swallow him up.

"Sure," she finally acquiesced and that snapped him out of his short-lived funk.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, just let me text my sister," she uttered and was cut off guard when he placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Kairi," he said with a wide smile on his face.

Now she was thoroughly bewildered. And no longer furious. She intended for her wrathful feelings to last longer, but this kind, albeit, accident-causing gentleman was making it hard to hate him.

At that moment, she noticed something quite important. It appeared that Sora's car did not suffer nearly as much damage as her's. He must've caught her staring because he spoke with with that sheepish look on his face again.

"It's kind of a custom-built car. I…um…it's totally after-market. Cars are one of my hobbies," he admitted. Kairi merely rolled her eyes and went to get in the passenger seat. Sora gulped before tentatively making his way in, too. As much as this girl seemed full of hidden spunk, this was going to be one interesting car ride.

They arrived at Kairi's loft in about 15 minutes, without any accidents or incidents whatsoever. They didn't talk much on the ride over mostly because after Sora apologized twice more, Kairi finally told him to politely stop talking. The raido filled the silence for the rest of the car ride.

"You can park here," she gestured to a parking garage besides what appeared to be businesses on the first floor and lofts on the second. He smoothly parked the car and after climbing out, rushed around to Kairi's side to get the door for her.

"Thank you," she said, her tone implying surprise.

"No problem!" He took note of the way she carefully placed her heels on the ground and raised herself out of the car. It couldn't have been easy for her to balance in those four-inch pumps he surmised. She led the way to the elevator and they took it to the top before going through a door and down a long hallway. She stopped at the last door to the right.

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at Sora in the midst of trying to find the right key on the ring.

"Here," he held out a check with the total amount reading 500 smackaroons.

"Sora, I told you earlier, I can't accept this money. It was an accident," she reiterated. Sure she still wanted to be angry and the check looked mighty legit, but this guy was nice, and the damage wasn't that bad to her vehicle. She could tell he genuinely felt bad about putting her baby out of commission.

"Kairi, no buts. Take it," he thrust it to her. The struggle played out on her face and he could clearly see it. He reached for her hand, notably smooth, and placed the check atop her palm.

"There, now the money is yours." He grinned and began to make his way to the exit.

"Wait, Sora!" she called after him, although he'd hardly taken two steps.

"Yeah?"

"Come inside for a moment." As soon as the words left her mouth, even Kairi herself was surprised. She almost clapped her hands to her mouth but then remembered she was holding the check. She really didn't want to get any drool on it.

"Umm, okay," he finally answered and came to stand beside her again. She quickly averted her eyes, found the right key, and unlocked the door to her apartment. She stepped inside, placing her keys, purse, and the check on the nearest counter. Sora stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Nice place," he commented.

Inside was a walk-through kitchen on the left and to the right a living room. A small falt-screen with a reasonably clean sectional was there along with big wide windows framed by sheer plum-colored drapes.

"Thank you," chirped Kairi. "Water, juice or tea?" she asked, glass in hand.

"Tea is good," Sora replied.

"Go ahead, take a seat," she gestured, tea in hand.

"Thanks." She handed it off and Sora took a grateful sip.

"You know, I was prepared to nearly take your head off, right there at Mayberry and Williams," she spoke up with a chuckle.

"I know," he replied and grinned into his glass.

"What do you mean, you know?" she asked, her voice growing slightly in volume. "I thought I hid it quite well. I didn't yell and I didn't glare, much, and I didn't try to hit you," she explained, ticking off the things on her fingers.

"Well yeah, but your face though. You looked absolutely livid. Like…like you were going to take off my head," he replied good-naturely.

It was Kairi's turn to look sheepish.

"Sorry. If I'd known you'd be so nice, I would've tried to look less murderous." This made Sora laugh out loud and Kairi smiled at the sound of it. It was full and hearty and Sora had nice teeth…Kairi forced herself to take a sip of her drink as his laughter died down.

"You're funny," he shared.

"You think so?" She wasn't even trying.

"Yeah. You're like 5 feet, maybe with a couple inches? You couldn't murder me Kairi."

She immediately broke into a pout. "I think I kinda could, I mean, if I really tried."

"Uh huh, sure." Sora drained the last of his tea and placed the cup on a coaster in front of him. Kairi was drinking the last of hers, too and he took in her purple perplum dress. That just so happened to match her wide eyes. And complimented her vivid hair. Yep, it was definitely time to go. He couldn't favor the woman who he rear-ended merely an hour ago.

"Well, I better get going," he said, standing up.

"Oh? Right, you probably have work tomorrow. And a life."

"Yeah, though it shouldn't be too bad. It'll be Friday after all," he said cheerfully.

"You're right." Kairi found that when Sora flashed those nice teeth, she felt compelled to smile back. And he smiled a lot.

"Well, I'll be in touch," he said, opening her door.

"No, you don't have to trouble yourself. I mean, you already wrote me a check," she said exasperately.

And before he knew it, he said this, "What if you need a ride to work? Or the grocery store? Or you decide you do want to take my head off?"

She allowed herself the giggle that had worked it's way up and Sora grinned like he had earned a reward.

"I'll let you know, mkay?"

"Alright. Bye, Kairi. It was nice meeting you!"

"It was nice meeting you, too," she replied and found that she meant it.

"Even though I ruined your day?" he asked, eyelashes sweeping up and looking as if he'd like redemption.

"Yes, even though you ruined my day," she said with laughter in her voice.

"Bye, Kairi."

"Bye, Sora." Just as he turned around, a blonde approached, looking awfully similar to Kairi.

"Hi," he greeted, not wanting to be rude.

"Hi!" she replied, quite surprised to see a handsome man leaving the apartment. Sora continued past her and the blonde quickly made her way into the loft.

"Kairi, are you okay? Who was that man?" Namine asked. She was excited and rarely did her voice leave the noise level considered soft.

"Just the guy that hit me," she replied with a shrug. This was met with wide eyes from her sister.

"What? Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out."

And as Kairi recounted what had happened that early evening, she found that she was clearly able to picture that chocolate hair and that wide smile of the man who'd "ruined" her day.


End file.
